


Tumblr Anon Requested Janiel One-Shots

by SLINJG



Category: janiel - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLINJG/pseuds/SLINJG
Summary: Joey and Daniel fanfiction requested on my tumblr (slightly-inappropriate-joeyg.tumblr.com)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the abrupt endings, I had decided not to write anything explicit on tumblr. Comment if you would like me to continue on with any of these stories!/comment the story you would most like me to continue!

Anonymous asked: Imagine a time where Daniel was protective of Joey (for a story?)

Joey jerked awake. He looked around, unsure of what had woken him. He was breathless, he’d been breathing heavily but he didn’t know why. He rolled to his right and blinked, his eyes adjusting, until he could see the sleeping form of his boyfriend. He breathed easily for a minute, realizing he was in his own bed and everything was as it should be…until the lightning struck again and light filled the room, followed by a loud thundering crack. Joey panicked. Without thinking he reached for Daniel, grasping his arm and shaking him awake.  
D stirred quickly, immediately clasping J’s hand, and through the grogginess of sleep he whispered his name, “Joey…?”  
Joey felt guilty for waking Daniel, but whispered back, “I’m scared. I think it’s another storm!”  
More awake, Daniel extended his arms, reaching out for the other boy, “Come here, sweet boy, I’m here.”  
Joey immediately collapsed on Daniel, wrapping his arms around his bare torso and nuzzling his face into his neck. He felt silly for being scared, but was glad that he had his strong boyfriend to take care of him. He relaxed into Daniel’s chest, listening to the calm breathing, and the slow, but steady beat of his boyfriend’s heart.  
Joey slid his hands between Daniel’s back and the mattress, holding his boyfriend as close as he could, still shaking slightly, anticipating more of a storm and trying not to flash back to the time he’d spent on the boat. He shivered, just thinking about it.  
Daniel squeezed him tighter against his chest, bringing one hand up to grasp the back of his head, then slowly stroking his hand through J’s soft brown hair. “You okay, Joey?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to place a quick kiss on the other boy’s temple before settling back in his pillow.  
He felt Joey’s head move against his chest, “"I’m fine. Thank you mister.” He said, using his little, cute voice that he normally reserved for Daniel.  
Daniel smiled, “Good boy,” he told him, slowly running his palms, then fingertips up, and down the soft, smooth, skin of Joey’s back.  
Joey sighed happily, his breathing back to normal, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s big protective hands on his body. He tipped his head up, slightly puckering his lips, and Daniel immdeiately, almost instinctively, met them with a soft, slow kiss.  
Joey opened his mouth, immediately feeling Daniel’s tongue meet his own. He groaned hungrily into the kiss, opening his mouth more, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s soft, plush lips enveloping his own. He pressed his bare torso closer to Daniel, but not finding the degree of closeness he was looking for, he swiftly swung one leg over the other boy’s hips, breaking the kiss for a brief moment.  
Now straddling the other boy, he bent forward again, immediately finding Daniel’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, biting gently, while simultaneously rocking his hips back, creating friction with the boy beneath him.  
Daniel chuckled softly into the kiss, “someone’s suddenly eager…” He teased, running his hands up and down J’s bare sides, before letting them rest on his hips, gently guiding and encouraging Joey’s movements.  
Joey responded only by continuing to deepen their kiss, then slowly and seductively tracing his tongue along the line of Daniel’s soft lower lip.  
Daniel groaned, sliding his hands from Joey’s hips, over the soft frabic of Joey’s undies and firmly grasped his soft, full, bum….


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous asked: can you write a cute story about Joey and Daniel making out on their first date please?

“The view is so beautiful,” Joey said, looking out at the sunset in front of him, and it really was, but in reality he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the tall, handsome boy sitting next to him.

He glanced at him from the corners of his eyes, for what must have been the 12 millionth time in the last 2.2 seconds. His heart was racing and he tried to take a slow steady breath to calm his nerves. “C'mon Joey, you got this,” he told himself, but he just couldn’t get over the whole situation. This gorgeous guy had taken him out on a date and it was seriously the most romantic date he had ever been on. Now here they were, sitting shoulder to shoulder on a blanket, on top of a mountain, watching the beautiful shades of reds and orange spread across the sky as the sun slowly went down. 

He quickly stole another glance at the boy to his right, and his heart jumped into his throat as he realized that this time, Daniel was staring intently back at him.

Before he could decide what to say, a cool summer’s breeze blew across the mountain and he shivered. It had been midday when they’d started out and he hadn’t even brought a sweater. 

“Are you cold?” Daniel asked him, his voice laced with concern. 

“Oh, just a little, but I’m fine,” Joey assured him, but the other boy didn’t look like he bought it. 

“Here, come here,” Daniel said, putting his arm over Joey’s shoulders and rubbing his hand briskly over Joey’s bare arm, trying to warm him. Goose bumps immediately shot up all across his arm, and it wasn’t because of the cold. Joey couldn’t help but think how perfectly he seemed to fit under this sexy boy’s arm, and he took the opportunity to press his body closer to the bigger boy’s warm torso.

This close to Daniel, Joey could smell whatever delicate scent he was wearing. Joey couldn’t put his finger on it, but he thought maybe it smelled like some kind of flower? But not in the overwhelming way that some floral scents have, that kind of make you choke. There was another scent too, a unique scent that he could only assume was Daniel’s natural scent. It was intoxicating, somehow it smelt warm and so frickin sexy at the same time. 

Joey slowly tilted his head up, and his eyes met the beautiful green ones that were looking down at him. Gosh, he loved green eyes, and Daniel’s were framed by long dark lashes. Joey swallowed hard, feeling too shy to speak, but finally, quietly, burst out, “You smell really good.”

Daniel chuckled quietly, “You’re cute,” he told him, and Joey blushed, breaking eye contact. It all felt too intense, staring into those beautiful eyes. He felt a hand on his chin, and looked up again. God, he wanted to kiss him! He tilted his chin up slightly, invitingly, just as Daniel started moving his large, soft lips towards his. 

Suddenly, they were kissing, and it was like fireworks were going off in Joey’s belly. The kiss started slowly, but his body responded immediately, tingles shot down both of his arms and he could feel his neck and cheeks flushing. 

The kiss was soft and tender and perfect, but it wasn’t long before Joey wanted more. He adjusted his body so that he was sitting a little higher, his torso still pressed against Daniel’s and he parted his lips, eager to taste the other boy. 

Daniel responded in kind, opening his mouth and accepting Joey’s tongue in. The first time their tongues touched, Joey felt a jolt in his chest and he was hungry for more. He wrapped his arm around Daniel’s neck, and pulled his mouth closer. This boy was an excellent kisser, he navigated Joey’s mouth like an expert explorer. Moving from his bottom lip, then seamlessly to the top, intermittently massaging their tongues together and sucking on his lips. Joey let him take control, and just sat back and let him kiss him. Returning every caress of his tongue, but ultimately letting the other boy lead. He felt so content, so strangely safe in this moment that he never wanted it to end. 

When they finally broke the kiss and pulled away from each other, both panting gently, Joey looked around and realized that the sunset was over and the sun had fully gone down.

“It got dark!” Daniel whispered in his ear with a chuckle. Joey smiled up at him, only barely able to make out his features in the dark. He cuddled back into the larger boy’s side, and he somehow felt like he was finally home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous asked: can you write a cute story about Joey about Daniel's second date where they watched Harry Potter and made out? Always thought maybe stuff went farther than making out that night.

Joey was frickin nervous. He paced back and forth across the living room, straightening a few things that were out of place. He anxiously rubbed his hands on his shorts.  
“Shit, should I wear this?” He thought to himself, glancing at himself in the mirror and biting his lip, turning to check out his ass to make sure it looked good in the shorts.  
“Fuck, why am I so nervous?” He wondered.  
He went out to the backyard, twinkly lights were dangling around the bushes, illuminating the yard and casting yellow light onto the couch that he had dragged out. He hoped Meghan wouldn’t be annoyed that he’d taken it from the living room, but he couldn’t spare much effort to worry about that, he was too anxious about this damn date!  
Their last date, their FIRST date, had been so magical. This gorgeous guy had taken him up to the top of a mountain to watch the sunset, and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since! Now, he was finally coming over for a second date, and Joey was so excited, but he just couldn’t shake the nerves!  
There was a knock on the door, and Joey’s stomach jumped into his throat. He took a deep breath and walked to the door.  
Taking one last slow breath, he opened the door, and there he was, Daniel, looking just as handsome as he remembered, or more. He had to hold himself back from pouncing on him right then and there and kissing him. He was just that hot.  
“Hi there,” Daniel said with a big smile, beaming at him from the other side of the door frame. “Can I come in?”  
With a jolt Joey realized he’d just been standing there staring. His face flushed red with embarrassment, “Yeah! Sorry! Hi!” He said, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way to let the taller boy in.  
He walked him into the house, giving a quick tour of the ground floor on their way to the back patio, “So I thought, since you said you’ve never seen Harry frickin Potter, that maybe we can watch it tonight!” He said, gesturing towards the couch and projector set up he’d arranged on the patio.  
“Wow, this looks amazing!” Daniel said with a smile, “Are you trying to one up me?” He joked, playfully poking Joey in the ribs.  
Joey smiled happily. “Mayyybe,” he joked right back, leading the way to the waiting couch.  
They settled on the couch and Joey started up the movie, finally beginning to feel more relaxed. Somehow he just felt comfortable with this boy. “Would you like a glass of wine?” He asked, looking once again into the other boy’s sexy green eyes. Daniel agreed and soon they were sitting next to each other, wine in hand, watching Harry Potter talk to snakes at the zoo.  
Joey pulled his legs up onto the couch, tucking them off to the side and subtly letting himself slip closer to the other boy. He glanced at Daniel from the corners of his eyes and noticed that he had shifted his body, putting his arm up on the back of the couch behind Joey, leaving a nice opening for Joey to slip into. He seized the opportunity, sliding his body smoothly against Daniel’s, and Daniel immediately dropped his arm from the back of the couch, draping it over Joey’s shoulder.  
Joey could feel his heart thumping in chest, he wondered if Daniel could hear it, too? Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t as if they hadn’t already kissed on their first date! Despite his nerves, he still wanted to be as close as he could to the other boy.  
He snuggled a bit closer, “It’s starting to get a little chilly out, huh?” He said, trying to sound aloof.  
“Yeah, a little,” Daniel replied, wrapping his arm tighter around Joey’s shoulder, and pulling him closer into his body.  
Now Joey was firmly cuddled against him, and he couldn’t be happier with this new development. His head was cradled against Daniel’s shoulder, and he looked away from Harry jumping around the living room catching flying letters, and up into the other boy’s face.  
Without a hint of hesitation, Daniel bent his head down and placed a quick kiss on Joey’s lips, and then he went in for a quick second, and this time, Joey kissed back.  
Things escalated quickly, before Joey knew it his arms were wrapped around Daniel’s neck and they were making out, hard and urgently. Tongues wrestling, teeth gently pulling, and lips mashing together.  
After a few minutes, Daniel gently shoved him backwards, so he was lying flat on his back on the couch, and crawled in between his spread legs.  
Daniel cradled his face in his hands, “I missed you,” he said sweetly, placing a gentle kiss on Joey’s bottom lip, his larger lips completely enveloping it.

Now everything felt like it was going in slow motion for Joey, he blinked rapidly, trying to focus on this incredibly sexy boy, who’s face was never more than a few inches from his, as he softly kissed his cheek, then the tip of his nose, then his forehead, before heading back to his lips and slowly and passionately kissing him, softly but deeply.  
Joey closed his eyes, letting his emotions overwhelm him. He felt so connected to this boy that it was almost scary, but he didn’t have the space in his brain to worry about that right now, as he was completely focused on how it felt to kiss this boys luscious lips.  
After a minute, Daniel broke the kiss, immediately moving his lips to Joey’s jaw, then his neck. Before Joey realized what he was doing, he let out a small moan of pleasure, as tingles shot through his whole body at the feel of the lips ghosting over his neck.  
Daniel pulled back, raising his eyebrows, “Oh, you like that!” He noted with a grin, before moving back to Joey’s exposed neck, giving it a gentle nibble while he slowly slid his hands up the front of his t-shirt, making Joey rock his hips forward as the tingles and shivers raked through his body.  
He sunk his nails into the back of Daniel’s neck as their jean covered crotches rocked together.  
“Fuck,” Joey thought, he was extremely turned on and was fighting the urge to wrap his legs around Daniel’s waist and pull his body into his for more, closer, contact, for more friction.  
Before he could, Daniel sat back and pulled off his own shirt, exposing his lean, slightly muscular body, and without thinking, Joey’s hands were immediately on his abs, brushing his fingers up and down.  
“You’re so sexy,” he told Daniel, running his eyes from the other boy’s bulge, to his torso, to his face, and back down again.  
Daniel smirked down at him, “So are you,” he told him, and he leaned down to push up Joey’s shirt and run his hands over his torso……  



	4. Chapter 4

Anonymous asked: Write a story about the boys getting frisky in the pool!

D glided through the pool towards his boyfriend, the water lapping gently over his body and making him feel very relaxed and carefree. Reaching the smaller boy, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind, pressing his body to his back and planting a firm kiss on the side of his head.  
“Hey big boy,” J greeted him, a big smile on his face, leaning in to D’s body as his arms enveloped him in a warm, safe embrace.  
“Hey sweeeeetie. Are you gonna tell them that you’re not wearing any bottoms right now?” He said, nodding his head slightly, indicating the vlogging camera in J’s outstretched hand.  
J instantly turned red, “Shh! They don’t need to know that!” He whispered, jokingly, but with some obvious embarrassment. He hit the power button and deposited the vlogging camera safely on the edge of the pool, and turned around to wrap his arms around the other boy’s neck.   
“Oh hello, there,” D said, wrapping his arms around J’s waist.  
“I’m going to have to edit that out, pig!” J exclaimed, nodding toward the camera, and letting the water support his weight as he gently clung to his boyfriend.  
“Oh, so it’s fine when you point out that I’m naked in the pool, but not the other way around?” D scoffed, jokingly. “Don’t worry, it’s not like it’s the first time,” he continued, dismissing J’s concerns, “Just come here, boy.” He leaned forward to kiss J, letting his hands glide through the water to land on a J’s bare ass, and squeezing gently.  
J wrapped his legs around D’s waist, so that he was clinging to the other boy with his whole body.  
“Little monkey boy,” D said, burying his face into J’s neck and placing several kisses rapidly on the exposed skin.  
J giggled in response, “Stoooppp it!” He said, “that tickles!”  
“You know you like it,” D teased him. “I can tell that you like it…”   
J shook his head with a smile, before dipping his head down to kiss D again, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, enjoying the feel of his wet skin against the other boy’s. He had to grip his arms and thighs tightly around D, so he wouldn’t slip away from his body. D responded by grabbing his chin and kissing him passionately. J returned the kiss, eagerly, pressing his eyes shut and letting D explore his mouth with his tongue. J noted that D tasted minty fresh on the surface, but hiding underneath was the taste that was distinctly familiar, but indescribable, the distinct taste of D.  
D broke the kiss unexpectedly but didn’t move away, instead placing soft and slightly wet kisses across his jaw line. All the while, J could feel D’s hands massaging his booty, gently caressing or running his fingertips across the bare skin. D moved back to his mouth and kissed his bottom lip before diving back in and kissing him expertly, in the kind of way that, if he was standing on his own two feet, would make his knees weak.   
When D eventually leaned back, breaking the kiss, he left J literally panting. J glanced at his handsome boyfriend and then pressed his forehead to his. He loved that their height difference was just perfect enough that when he wrapped his legs around his waist or sat in his lap, their faces lined up perfectly. When they were standing or sitting independently he had to tip his head back, or stand on his tippy toes, to kiss D, but when they were lined up like this their lips met effortlessly.   
“Want to go inside?” D whispered seductively in his ear.  
J nodded enthusiastically, his forehead still resting against D’s forehead.   
“Come on, little boy, let’s go…” D said, walking the two of them towards the stairs that led out of the pool and into the house.   



	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous asked: Write a sad cuddly story about Joey not wanting Daniel to go on a trip or something.

 

Joey woke with a start, gasping and flailing his hands toward Daniel’s side of the bed, reaching for his boyfriend. Desperately trying to calm down. “It’s not real, you’re home in bed.” He whispered to himself over and over, eyes still screwed shut, trying to block out the image of his nightmare.  
Suddenly, finally, he felt a gentle hand on his back, “Shhh,” he heard Daniel whisper and his body immediately relaxed, knowing his boyfriend was near. Daniel slid behind him, wrapping his arms around J and pressing his lips to the back of the quivering boy’s neck. “It’s okay, I’m here,” he said.  
“I had a nightmare,” Joey whispered, “please don’t leave me?”  
“I’m here right now,” Daniel said, his voice calm and steady, as he hugged the smaller boy closer to him.  
“But you’re going to leave me,” Joey whined, his voice sounding small and nervous.  
“Only for a little while, sweet boy. I’ll be back to kiss you again before you know it. Come here,” he said, hauling the smaller boy around and positioning him so that his face was against his own bare chest. He kissed the top of his head and gently stroked the his finger tips across the warm, soft, skin of Joey’s naked back.  
Joey sighed, and wrapped his arm tightly around Daniel’s waist, holding him close while he still could.  
Daniel hooked is pointer finger under Joey’s chin and gently tipped his face up to look at him. J’s eyes glistened with tears that had yet to be spilled, and Daniel leaned forward to gently place a soft kiss on his lips.  
With that, tears finally flooded out of Joey’s eyes, and he hid his wet face against Daniel’s chest, looking away from the other boy, feeling silly and selfish that he was crying, but also feeling anxious that in a few short hours Daniel would be on a plane, flying to a different state, and he would be all alone.  
“What if something happens and I never see you again?” He said, is voice muffled by Daniel’s skin.  
Daniel sat up and pulled Joey into a sitting position so that they were facing each other, pulling J’s legs on top of his own so that he could pull him close while looking straight into his face. Joey immediately wrapped his legs around D’s hips, connecting himself to to the other boy like a koala bear.  
Daniel kissed one of Joey’s salty, wet cheekbones. “Nothing is going to happen to me. I’ll be home before you know it. I promise,” he grabbed Joey’s chin to look directly, intensely into his gorgeous gray eyes, which were still shining with tears, “I love you, always.”  
“I love you, too.” Joey said, another batch of tears spilling out of his eyes.  
Daniel put his hands on each side of Joey’s face, dipping his own head to softly kiss his soft bottom lip.

Suddenly, Joey flung his arms around Daniel’s neck, pulling his face forcefully to his and mashing their lips together, hard, desperately trying to get as close to his boyfriend as he possibly could. He dove his tongue into the other boy’s mouth and laced his fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer to him.  
Daniel returned the kiss enthusiastically, grabbing on to Joey’s hips and pulling him closer, gasping into his mouth and grabbing his ass as the smaller boy immediately began to move his hips, creating friction between them.  
Joey broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Daniel’s, breathing heavily and staring into the sexy green eyes of his boyfriend, still moving his hips against him rhythmically. “I want you so bad,” he told him, leaning forward to kiss him again……..


	6. Chapter 6

Anonymous asked: Write a story where Joey is "bothering" Daniel.

Joey crept down the stairs and tiptoed down the hall towards the living room. Pressing his back against the wall, he peeked his head out, barely even daring to breath. Scanning the room he located his prey, and smiled devilishly.

Daniel was sitting on the couch, completely focused on something on his laptop. He leaned forward slightly, squinting at the screen, then he leaned back and started typing, biting his bottom lip while he concentrated.

Joey couldn’t help but note to himself how cute his boyfriend looked while he worked, and he almost felt bad about what he was about to do…but not bad enough to turn back!

He pulled his head back around the corner and took a deep, slow breath, before crouching down and slowly creeping towards his boyfriend, who was typing away, blissfully unaware.

Directly behind the focused boy Joey sprung up and loudly yelled, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Daniel jumped and jolted, his whole body seeming to spring several inches off the couch as he screeched, “What the fuck?!” Then, realizing what had happened, he clutched his chest dramatically, “Joseph! You almost gave me a heart attack! I hate you!”

Joey, who had collapsed over the back of the couch, laughing uncontrollably, tried to regain his composure. “Oh hush, you love me!” He said, reaching over and touseling the angry boy’s hair.

“Stop it! You’re so nasty to me!” Daniel said, scowling, and crossing his arms over his chest, pouting.

J walked around the couch and sat obnoxiously close to his boyfriend, “I sowwy. I love you.” He told him, blinking wide, innocent eyes at Daniel who just scowled back at him.

“Fuck you.” D said, turning his head to stare straight ahead, not looking at Joey, who was pressing his body closer and closer into his space.

Joey shrugged, “If you want…” he answered, smirking at Daniel. 

Daniel looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, before rolling them, saying, “Leave me alone, I want to get this done.”

“But I want you to watch Game of Thrones with me!” Joey whined dramatically, but Daniel didn’t respond, purposefully ignoring him as he turned his attention back to his blog.

Joey sat still for approximately two seconds before he poked Daniel in the side, “I’m bored.” He complained.

“Go entertain yourself, then.” Daniel replied, dryly.

Joey poked him again, in the side, knowing it would tickle, and then, with the other boy caught off gaurd, he attacked, running his hands all over Daniel’s sides and underarms, tickling him mercilessly.

Daniel flailed around, pushing his computer off to the side, laughing uncontrollably, while trying to gain the upper hand, but completely at the mercy of the smaller boy, who knew just where to tickle him to completely disarm him. 

After quite the struggle, Daniel seized an opportunity, gathering his strength and flipping the tables on the other boy, literally flipping Joey backwards and pinning him down on his back.

“Is this what you wanted, little boy?” He said, trapping both of Joey’s wrists over his head in one of his own hands and using the other to return some of the tickles to Joey’s exposed armpit.

Joey squirmed, “No! No no no! Not fair!” He whined in between bursts of uncontainable giggles. 

Daniel slid his hand from the smaller boy’s armpit to his throat and squeezed firmly, but gently. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Joey bit his lip, and shook his head, hesitating slightly.

“You seem unsure. Maybe this is what you want?” He said, this time sliding his hand to Joey’s chin, and gripping it firmly between his thumb and the rest of his fingers, and holding it still as he pressed a long, slow kiss against J’s waiting lips. He pressed his body down onto the other boy, letting his weight trap him down, while still holding his hands above his head, so he was completely immobile. “Yep, this is definitely what you wanted…” Daniel muttered, moving his mouth to Joey’s neck and lightly nipping at his skin, while grinding his body slowly against the body below him.

Joey whimpered in response.

Daniel looked into Joey’s face smirking, “This is what you want, right, boy?” 

Joey nodded, biting is bottom lip again, while he stared back into his boyfriend’s face.

“Use your words, Joseph.” Daniel demanded playfully.

“Yes, this is what I want…” Joey admitted, raising his head, trying to meet the other boy’s lips.

“Oh no, no, no,” Daniel said, moving his head back to avoid the kiss. “You’ve been a bad boy…you don’t get kisses…”


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous asked: Write a story imagining the first time Joey and Daniel woke up together. (Like not necessarily after sex, maybe they had a sleepover or something)

Daniel woke on his back with Joey firmly pressed against his side, his golden brown head cradled against his shoulder. Daniel nuzzled his cheek against the soft hair and inhaled. He smelled vaguely of coconut, like perhaps he’d used a scented hair product, and something else, something that just smelled sexy, though he couldn’t put a finger on it. Daniel groaned, he wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and hugged him tightly to himself.   
An internal struggle was taking place in Daniel’s mind, on the one hand he wanted to wake the sleeping boy, and maybe pick up where they had left off the night before. On the other hand, Joey looked so innocent sleeping deeply, his long, light eyelashes fanned over his cheek bones, and D definitely didn’t mind having the smaller body pressed up against him. He pulled him in tighter, wrapping both arms around him, opting to let him sleep. He figured he was exhausted, it had been after 3:00 am when they had finally let themselves fall into each others arms in a peaceful slumber.   
Daniel chuckled to himself softly, remembering when he had finally gotten Joey out of his pants, just so he could sleep comfortably. He’d made a big show of barely being able to resist the half naked boy, but really it had been a challenge. Laying there now, he slowly let a hand drift down and graze over Joey’s cotton clad, rounded, butt cheek. Daniel sighed, he really wanted to wake the sleepy boy so he could kiss him, touch him, run his hands all over his body…Daniel glanced at the clock, 9:00am. He never stayed in bed this late, but glancing down at Joey, he wasn’t complaining.   
However, as much as Daniel didn’t mind it, after about a half hour, he had grown bored with simply laying there watching the rise and fall of Joey’s chest. He gently hugged the lighter boy to him as he rolled on his side and placed Joey on his back on the mattress. Joey frowned in his sleep and reached for him, but didn’t wake.   
From this view Daniel could really study Joey and he took full advantage. He took in how the light eye lashes fanned over lightly tanned white cheeks, the straight and just slightly upturned nose, the soft full pink lips that were slightly parted as the boy slept. He reached out to stroke the squared jaw, enjoying the feel of his coarse beard under his fingers.   
Joey suddenly stirred awake. He blinked a few times, trying to place his location and then turned his eyes to meet Daniel’s. “Good morning,” Joey yawned as he grasped the hand that was idly resting on his abdomen, squeezed it, and returned it back to his belly.  
“Good morning, sexy boy.” Daniel replied, stroking his hand up the soft torso, grabbing the back of the other boy’s neck, and kissing him deeply.   
Joey pulled back, smiling at Daniel and Daniel had the sudden realization that there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to keep seeing that smile every day. He pulled Joey back into his chest, kissing his hair.  
“How’d you sleep?” Joey asked, nuzzling his cheek against his chest.  
“Really well, how about you?” He replied, lightly letting his finger tips graze over the other boy’s back.  
“So good! Thank you. I really like cuddling with you.” Joey said, looking up at him through his eyelashes.  
Daniel smiled, “I like cuddling with you, too. But…how would you feel if I left, just for a little bit, to make you breakfast?”  
“Oo, I love breakfast! Yes, please!” Joey told him, and lifted his head slightly to kiss his chest.  
“Okay, I’ll do that. I just…am not sure I want to get out of bed quite yet.” Daniel answered, wrapping his arms back around Joey and holding him tight, finding it very hard to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

Anonymous asked: Write a story about Joey and Daniel laying in bed after they have sex.

Joey laid back in bed, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it to his bare chest. He knew that he should probably go get cleaned up, but right now he just wanted to cuddle.  
“Danny! Where are you?” He called, his head tipped slightly towards the bathroom, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to come back and join him.  
“I’m right here,” Daniel said, walking out of the bathroom, still stark naked. Even though he had seen his boyfriend naked a thousand times, or more, he couldn’t help but run his eyes slowly up and down the sexy body that was walking towards him.   
“I said, do you want to take a shower, Joesph?” Joey jolted back to attention, realizing he had been staring, biting his lip, and not listening at all.  
“Oh, yeah, not yet though. I just want to cuddle!” He said, extending his arms towards his boyfriend like a toddler requesting to be picked up.   
Daniel rolled his eyes, but the small smile on his face gave him away, as he climbed onto his side of the bed.  
“Okay, come here little boy,” he said, lying on his back and opening his arms, welcoming Joey into them.  
Joey quickly obeyed, eagerly cuddling up to his boyfriend’s side and putting his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his ribs and squeezed hard, giving him a quick, firm hug.  
“I love you so much, sweet boy,” Daniel told him, kissing the top of his head.  
“I love you, too, Danny,” Joey replied, moving his hand onto the other side of Daniel’s firm chest, and absent-mindedly began trailing a finger over the other boy’s skin, enjoying the sensation of the soft chest hair against his finger.  
“How do you feel?” Daniel asked, stroking the hair off of Joey’s forehead and running his hand through his hair.  
Joey smiled a small, shy, smile up at him, “I feel good, satisfied.” He said, trailing his finger down the midline of Daniel’s body and, circling around his bellybutton.   
“Good, not too sore?” Daniel asked, moving his own hand to gently rub Joey’s back.  
“Nope, I feel perfect.” Joey told him, trailing his finger farther down the bigger boy’s body, stroking his happy trail up and down, then letting his hand settle gently on Daniel’s slightly coarse pubic hair.  
“So you up for round two then?” Daniel asked, bending slightly to grab a handful of Joey’s ass, and squeezing it gently. “God, I love your ass.”   
Joey giggled, “I know, it’s squishy!”  
“It’s perfect,” Daniel replied, giving it another firm squeeze before trailing his fingers back up Joey’s smooth back.  
They laid together quietly for a minute, as Joey listened to the comforting sound of Daniel’s heartbeat through his chest. Then he broke the silence asking in a small voice, “When did you first know that you loved me?“   
Daniel kissed the top of his head again before he answered, “From the first moment I saw you, you know that.”  
Joey kissed his chest in appreciation, “But when did you really know?”   
Daniel chuckled, “Fine, from the first time you smiled at me with those big teeth, I knew I loved you.”  
Joey sighed, exasperated, but still smiled to himself.  
“So…ready for round two?” Daniel asked, playfully.  
Joey grinned and immediately sprung up, and swung his leg over his waist to straddle the other boy. Then he leaned down and kissed the lips of the boy he loved so much. “Oh, I’m ready, big boy.”   



	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous asked: Write a story about Joey and Daniel waking up together in Mexico on their anniversary.

“Good morning, sexy boy,” Daniel whispered, leaning over his sleeping boyfriend and kissing his forehead.  
Joey scrunched up his face and peeked up at Daniel through one squinted eye and puckered his lips, asking for a kiss.  
Daniel obliged, placing a firm kiss onto the waiting lips, and then sliding down next to Joey, and wrapping his arms around him.  
“Happy Anniversary, little boy!” Daniel said, squeezing Joey tight in a warm hug.  
Joey smiled a big happy smile, “Happy anniversary! Two years! I can’t believe it!”  
“I can,” Daniel replied, planting another kiss on the side of Joey’s head, “Two down, many more to go.”  
Joey’s phone buzzed and he rolled over to reach for it, but before he got it he felt a sharp, playful, smack on his ass.   
“Don’t you dare touch that phone, boy! No pokemon right now, I was about to tell you all the things I love about you! Gosh!” Daniel said, and Joey looked at his face with big eyes that said “I’m sorry,” but realized that Daniel was grinning at him.   
Joey settled back into the pillows, “Sorry, sorry, go ahead,” he said. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, he just felt so happy to be with this boy, in Mexico, and to be celebrating their second anniversary. He felt so damn lucky, and he told Daniel as much.  


Daniel climbed on top of Joey, “I love you so much,” he said, placing a quick peck on Joey’s lips. “I love your face,” he said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, then continuing to kiss different places on his face as he listed off what he loved about him, his smile, his eyes, his big heart, his sense of humor, his nose, and even his ears. “Everything,” he finally said, returning his lips to meet Joey’s, and whispering against them, “I love everything about you.”  
Joey was torn between giggling and crying, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been to find this boy.  
Lost in thought, the next thing Joey realized was that now Daniel was moving down his body, kissing his neck, and making him squirm.  
“Mmmm,” Joey moaned, throwing his head to the side to give the other boy more access to his neck, shivers ran through his body as he gripped the sheets in both of his hands, giving his body over to his boyfriend.  
Daniel readily accepted, beginning to kiss down Joey’s bare chest, stopping when he came to a nipple, and seductively swirling his tongue around it, before giving it a gentle nip that made Joey jolt and gasp.  
“Calm, boy,” Daniel told him, running his palms up and down Joey’s ribs and chest, while he trailed sloppy kisses down the center of his belly. “I think, later, I want to tie you up and have my way with you…”   
All Joey could do in response was jerk his head in a rough nod, his teeth sunk in to his bottom lip, and his knuckles white from gripping the sheets, as he felt the Daniel slowly slip off his boxers, inch by inch, his lips ghosting kisses across his hip bones, and thighs. Joey was so turned on in anticipation and was nearly holding his breath, waiting for the other boy’s mouth to move to its final target.  
But, suddenly, he felt his underwear being slowly pulled back up, the kisses following suit and moving back towards his belly, then his chest, until Daniel’s face was even with his again.  
Joey pouted, feeling very unsatisfied, and looking at Daniel’s face. “Why?” He asked in a whiny voice.  
“We have a breakfast reservation. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you, later.” Daniel said, winking down at Joey and placing a quick peck on his lips. “Come on boy, time to get dressed!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ya'll have no idea how many times I threw my hands over my face and said "these are real people!" while writing this. It's still a struggle, so if the details are toned down...that's why. haha. 
> 
> 2\. This is more explicit than anything else has been so far. Like seriously, if you are young and innocent...turn back now. 
> 
> 3\. As always, I'm needy AF so please leave comments or something if you actually like it? heh heh
> 
> 4\. I hate html... it is so hard to make sure it's all correctly done. SO if any of my italics are wrong...sorry!!

anonymous asked: Hi you should write a fanfic about j & d dirty texting/calling when d is away

Joey leaned back against his pillows, sighing heavily. He was so bored. He missed Daniel so much. Sad thoughts kept running through his mind.  
_Daniel is probably having so much fun without me. Probably not even thinking about me at all._ He thought, miserably.  
He hugged SharkeeB to his chest, and buried his chin into its soft gray back. He did not like being alone. He did not like it when Danny left him. He did not like going to bed alone. Plus, it had been five days since Daniel had left, and he was getting thirsty AF.  
He began to imagine that Daniel was there, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight, kissing him deeply. Then he imagined Daniel kissing his neck, kissing his chest, kissing his belly. Before he knew it, he was imagining the feeling of having Daniel's big, soft, lips wrapped around his dick, and the feeling of Daniel sinking his rock hard cock into him. He was so familiar with the sensations, that if he focused really hard, he could almost feel it. Just almost. He sighed again, _not good enough, he thought.  
He picked up his phone and looked at the time. _10:20pm_ , he thought, quickly doing the math in his head, _so it’s 2:20am Daniel’s time_ … They’d already facetimed an hour before, and they’d said their goodnights, but Joey was lonely and horny and wanted to hear his voice again. It wasn’t fair that when they said goodnight, it had been “goodnight” for Daniel, but not for him. He still had hours of wakefulness in him._

_He opened up his text messages and quickly typed out a text. _You up, big boy?_ _

_He waited, several seconds passed, before finally, his phone vibrated in his hand, putting a small smile on his face. He opened the message. _Not really._ It read.  < _

“Hmph,” he pouted, he wanted to talk to his boyfriend. He hovered his fingers over the phone’s keyboard, debating what he wanted to say, finally he opted to take a selfie, showing off his naked chest and his pouting face. He added text before he sent it: _but i want u…_

He bit his bottom lip, impatiently waiting for Daniel’s response, and he opened it immediately when it buzzed. _Ur such a brat._

Joey smiled to himself while he typed: _I know. But I miss u_. 

_I miss u too. I wish you were in bed with me right now…_

Joey smiled as he typed. _Me too_. And oh, how true that was. 

Then came the rest of Daniel’s message:.. _.sleeping._

Joey shook his head adamantly, even though he knew Daniel couldn’t see it, pressing send. _No. not sleeping._ Then he immediately sent another. _Can we facetime?_

_No. Sorry sweetie, Alex is asleep_. 

Joey pouted again, he really wished that he could actually hear his boyfriend’s voice, hear his breathing on the other line, see his sexy face...well, if he was wishing for things, he REALLY wished that they were together, but decided that he would make the best of it. _I can’t stop thinking about u_. He sent. 

Daniel’s response was almost immediate. _Thinking bout what?_

_About your lips on me_. Joey replied, adjusting himself through the thin material of his bright blue boxer briefs as he began to grow hard again, the images flashing through his mind. 

_Oh ya? What are they doing?_

_Kissing my neck. Making me hard._ Joey replied, laying fully on his back and tossing SharkeeB to the side. He trailed his own hand up and down his bare chest while he waited for Daniel to respond. 

_Hmm...that sounds like something I would do…_

_Joey pouted again. Daniel was being such a tease! But Joey knew that he was probably at full attention on the other end of the phone, probably touching himself, wishing it was him… with that image in his mind, Joey pushed down his own boxers, freeing his dick and immediately started slowly stroking himself, letting the sensations course through his body. With his other hand he typed out another text, _Please play with me. I’m touching myself for you.__

__Ur such a naughty little boy, aren’t ya? Came Daniel’s quick response, then it was quickly followed by another. _Bet u wish it was my hand on u instead, huh?__ _

__Joey glared at the phone. _Why r u being such a tease? Of course i do.__ _

_Hehe, sorry boiii. I wish it was me too. Or that I could lick it...or swallow it. Or better yet, flip u over and rim the hell out of u while I jerk it._

Joey read the text and immediately had to press his eyes closed, as he stroked himself harder and faster, so incredibly turned on. It took him several moments to get a himself under control enough that he could respond. _Omg yes. Then what?_

Even though it was probably no more than a minute that he had to wait for a response, it was almost painful, he was so turned on. 

_Then i’d finger u, one finger, then two, nice and slow. I know it drives u crazy_. Joey whimpered when he read it. He considered fingering himself, but he knew he couldn’t replicate whatever it was that Daniel did that made him feel so amazing. He was so good with his hands. Plus, Joey was so close, it would almost be pointless at this point, so he continued to stroke his achingly hard cock. 

_Panting, barely able to contain himself, he typed out another message that simply said, _Im so close..._ _

_That’s my boy. Then i’d pound you good and hard, so that’d you’d make those sounds u know i like. I love it when u moan for me._

With that, Joey couldn’t hold back anymore and he exploded, throwing his head back and moaning, in just the way that Daniel was describing. When he had regained his composure he sent another text, _OMG!! I came so hard._ Then immediately wrote another, _I miss you so damn much._

_I know, sweet boy. I miss u too. I love u. Cant wait to see u and do this for real in a few days._

_Me too. I love u, too. Always._ Joey responded, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom to clean up, feeling much better than he had before. It was still going to be hard to sleep alone, but he knew that he had some fun to look forward to when his boyfriend got home. “Just two more days…” he thought. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I wrote most of this late at night while very sleepy. So it's not very good. But it's smut for those who want it! Haha.
> 
> Obviously, not suitable for kids!
> 
> Leave comments if you want me to write more!!!

Anon requested that I just write something smutty. So here's a random bit of smut.

"Mmmm good boy," Daniel said, running his hand through Joey's soft brown hair, and pushing it off his forehead so that he could see his boy's face as he took all of Daniel's cock into his mouth.  
He loved how eager his boy was to please him, how much effort he put in to every little detail of any sexual experience, but especially a blow job.  
Joey pulled back off his cock and stuck out his tongue, hitting the head of Daniel's dick against it repeatedly, as he looked into Daniel's eyes.  
Daniel couldn't take it, he looked so sexy, his beautiful eyes shining up at him while he teased his cock, Daniel threw his head back and groaned as Joey slowly and seductively slid him into his mouth, inch by glorious inch until he was nestled into his throat. 

With great effort, Daniel sat up and pulled Joey off his dick, pulling him up and devouring his lips in a passionate kiss. Every kiss between them was always electric, from the very first one. Every time he kissed his boy it set a fire in his chest and made him want more. He laced one hand into the hair on the back of Joey's head and pulled his face closer, and with the other he grabbed Joey's soft, perfect, ass. Massaging one cheek before sliding his fingers between the two perfect mounds and gliding his fingertips over the puckered hole.  
He broke the kiss momentarily, grabbing Joey's chin and turning his head while offering him two fingers to suck on. Joey accepted with wide, innocent eyes, which Daniel knew were just a rouse. His boy was anything but innocent, eagerly swirling his tongue around his thick fingers.  
"That's my good boy," Daniel said, sliding his fingers out of Joey's mouth and moving his lips to the smaller boy's neck as he returned his saliva slicked fingers to exploring Joey's ass.  
He teased him, sliding his slippery fingers over the boy's waiting hole repeatedly, while kissing all over his neck, making Joey whimper. Daniel grinned, he loved teasing his boy, he loved making his body beg for it.  
He brought a hand up and ghosted a finger lightly over one of Joey's nipples, mirroring what he was doing to his ass, the three points of contact making Joey's body shudder.  
Joey grabbed Daniel's cock, and began stroking it, "C'mon, big boy," Joey urged him, evidently done with being teased.  
Daniel smiled, pulling back from his sexy boy, and raising an eyebrow as he seductively looked him up and down, before pushing him back on the bed, and flipping him over on his belly.  
Joey arched his back, eagerly presenting himself to Daniel, and Daniel couldn't help but dive right in, burying his face in between the two soft mounds of Joey's ass and lapping at his hole.  
Joey reached down and began jerking himself as Daniel hungrily ate his ass. It was a task Daniel thoroughly enjoyed, a surefire way to make his boy pant and writhe underneath him while begging for his cock.  
Today was no different, Joey whined and whimpered underneath him as he expertly worked his tongue around the smaller boy's hole.  
"Please fuck me," Joey begged, between soft moans.  
"Nothing yet, sweetie," Daniel replied, stroking a hand up Joey's back while slowly sinking a thick finger into Joey's hole, finding his prostate and stroking it, causing Joey to cry out. He then slowly began to finger fuck him, tortuously slow, with first one finger, than two, getting his boy good and ready.

"Fuck me, please, Danny," Joey begged and Daniel relented, reaching for the lube and coating his own rock hard cock, then, grabbing Joey's hips he quickly thrust into his boy.  
"Oh my God, yes!" Joey exclaimed between moans while Daniel found a rhythm, fucking him hard and fast.  
The feeling of being inside his boy was indescribable, every damn time. He felt so close to him, so in love, with Joey's ass squeezing his dick.  
He reached underneath Joey and grabbed his cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts, causing his boy to moan audibly with every thrust, that sexy sound coupled with the intense sensation of being buried in his boy was driving Daniel over the edge.

He pulled out and roughly flipped Joey over, he wanted to look at his handsome face. He lifted Joey's legs and swiftly pushed back into him, leaning forward and kissing him, sucking his smaller lips into his mouth.  
"God, I love you," he said quietly, leaning back and pick up the pace again, fucking him with abandon while he stroked his dick.  
It wasn't long before Joey was telling him that he was going to come, and he erupted all over his belly and chest. The look on Joey's face while he came always drove Daniel crazy, the way he would bite his lip, the way he threw his head back in pleasure, eyes screwed shut, just letting the feelings take over. Daniel loved how it was he who got to make his boy feel this way, and it sent him over the edge as well, and he came, buried deep in Joey's hot ass.

He pulled out, panting, and flopped down on the bed next to his sticky, breathless, beautiful boy. Joey immediately curled into his side. Nuzzling his head against Daniel's neck.  
"I love you so damn much, Danny," he told him, and Daniel's heart felt as if it was glowing.  
"I love you too, sweet boy." He patted the smaller boy's ass, "C'mon, it's time to shower."


	12. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon suggested: You should write a story about them taking a bath together.
> 
> Here is my attempt! 
> 
> Rated at least M.

Daniel walked around the dim bathroom, lighting candles until the whole room was glowing. Shadows bounced off the walls whimsically, and the bubbles lining the surface of the large bathtub danced and sparkled in the candlelight.  
Joey had been stressed and anxious all day, and Daniel was determined to give him some much needed rest and relaxation, even if he had to pick him up a carry him out of his office, though Daniel knew that it wouldn't come to that.  
Daniel glided down the hall to Joey's office before gently rapping his knuckles against the frame and popping his head in.  
Joey was sitting at his computer, brow furrowed (at least, as furrowed as it could be) and eyes focused on his computer screen as he absent-mindedly chewed on his lower lip and played with his beard with one hand, the other hand busy on the mouse pad.  
"Hey sweetie, you're not filming, right?" He asked in a low voice, he was pretty sure he wasn't, but he hoped the timing for his bath surprise wasn't too disruptive.  
Joey glanced up and gave Daniel a brief, small, smile, shaking his head in a "no" and looking back towards his computer screen.  
Daniel walked to stand behind him and looked down at the screen, placing his hands on Joey's shoulders and beginning to massage them, immediately feeling several knots in the muscles. His poor boy was tense!  
"C'mon, sweet boy, we're going to take a bath." He told him, running his hand up the boys neck and gently scratching at the back of his head.  
Joey looked up at him quizzically, "Right now?" He questioned, looking very hesitant to leave his project on the computer.  
"Yes, now," Daniel said in a commanding, yet gentle tone. It was neither a question or a suggestion, and Joey knew it, so he obediently rose to his feet and followed Daniel to their shared master bath, where the candle light was still dancing around the room.

Daniel grabbed the hem of Joey's soft teal t-shirt and as he began to pull it up his body, Joey raised his arms, allowing Daniel to pull it off over his head.  
"Have I ever told you how sexy I think you are?" He asked Joey, tossing his shirt off to the side and moving his hands toward his waistband and beginning to unbutton his dark blue skinny jeans.  
Joey stifled a smile and mimed exaggeratedly thinking, "Hmm, maybe once or twice... maybe." He broke into a giant grin, and seeing his boy look so happy made Daniel immediately grin as well.  
Joey helped Daniel get his pants removed and then they worked together to get Daniel naked as well.  
Before they climbed into the tub, Daniel grabbed Joey's chin and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, boy." He told him, looking into his sparkling blue-gray eyes.  
Joey grinned again, "I love you, too." He replied, and stepped in to hug Daniel.  
For a moment, Daniel clung to his boy, savoring the sensation of their bare bodies pressed together, he was pretty sure he would never tire of feeling his boy wrapped tight and safe in his arms.

Too soon, he released him and he offered Joey his hand to steady him as he climbed into the steaming bubbly water.  
After Joey had taken a seat in the middle of the tub Daniel climbed in behind him and settled his back against the cold hard edge of the tub, spreading his arms and legs so that Joey could slide back into him like a perfectly fitting puzzle piece.  
"Mmmm, this feels great, Danny. The water is perfect, thank you." Joey said, snuggling his back against Daniel's chest.  
Daniel dipped his hand into the water, and brought it out with a palmful of sweet and floral smelling bubbles, playfully blowing them towards Joey, causing them to burst and scatter towards the smaller boy. "You're welcome," he told him.  
Joey giggled and leaned his head back into the crook of Daniel's neck, and Daniel lovingly wrapped one arm up around his head, pressing him to him snuggly and securely, and wrapping his other arm across his chest. 

They sat there like that for a minute or two, silently relaxing, with Daniel's arms wrapped securely around Joey, but it wasn't long before Daniel's thoughts began to turn away from relaxation, and began to focus in on the fact that he had his wet naked boy in his arms.  
His intentions had honestly been pure, he had only wanted to provide some relaxation and stress relief for his hardworking boy, but...he knew, there were other great ways to relax.  
He felt himself getting hard against Joey's lower back, and Joey immediately giggled, "OH hello there, big boy," Joey said, turning his head to smirk at Daniel out of the corner of his eyes.  
Daniel grinned back, "I cant help it, you're so hot and naked in my arms..." He murmured against Joey's ear, then giving it a playful kiss.  
Joey put his hands on either side of the tub and pushed himself up, adjusting himself so that he was able to provide more friction against Daniel's, now rock hard, dick.  
Daniel groaned as the smooth wet skin of Joey's upper ass slid against his hard on, and he reached around the smaller boy, rubbing his hands slowly up and down his torso, then gently scratching his fingernails up, from Joey's hip bones to his collarbones, as Joey continued to grind into him.  
God, he wanted him so bad, he wanted to just take him and bend him over the edge of the tub and have his way with him, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt him, so he opted to instead grab his face to turn it to meet his, where he passionately enveloped his lips, kissing, licking, and sucking them, as the other boy enthusiastically kissed him back.  
He snaked his hand down Joey's body again, this time grabbing his cock and finding it to be equally hard. He slowly stroked it up and down, causing Joey to gasp audibly into his mouth.  
They moved together in a rhythm, Joey rubbing his ass against him and him stroking Joey's cock, completely in sync.  
Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to fuck him, he needed to be inside him, to be as close as he could possibly be.  
"Bed. Now." He instructed, and Joey nodded enthusiastically, immediately scrambling out of the tub and grabbing his towel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon suggested: write a smutty story about the boys not being able to keep their hands off each other at an awards show.
> 
> Here you go, anon. :)

Daniel couldn't get over how sexy his boy looked tonight. He had cleaned up so nicely and was looking amazing in the blue velvet suit that he'd bought him for Christmas. Daniel had known it would suit him, and he was happy that he was wearing it.  
Daniel had also noticed immediately how well the pants had fit his boy, and made his sexy as hell ass look even more amazing. Unfortunately, they'd been running late, and he hadn't had time to do anything about the hard on he had immediately gotten when he noticed.  
Now he was sitting at their table at the Oscars party, and he couldn't shake how horny he was. The fact that he was three drinks deep wasn't helping his predicament. He was turnt up and turnt on.  
He slyly slipped his hand under the table, grasping Joey's sexy, thick thigh, sliding his fingers over the soft velvet and moving his hand slowly towards Joey's inner thigh, and up towards his crotch.  
He had almost reached his target when Joey, who was watching the monitor with rapt attention, grabbed his hand and stilled it on his thigh, just inches from his cock.  
Daniel leaned towards his ear, then paused at his neck to sniff and take in his sexy Joey smell, oh God, he loved how he smelled. He swallowed hard, he was literally salivating for his boy.  
"I want you so bad," he whispered seductively in his ear, "You look so fucking hot."  
Joey bit his lip and turned toward Daniel slightly, a battle in his mind evident on his face. He hesitated before leaning towards Daniel's ear and whispering back, "I want you too."  
Daniel smiled, glad that his boy felt the same way. He inched his hand closer to Joey's crotch, and this time Joey didn't stop him.  
He finally hit his target and found the waiting cock to be hard, straining against the seams of the blue velvet suit pants. Daniel stifled a groan, God, he wanted him, and knowing that his boy was turned on too, just made him want him more.  
He leaned back toward Joey's ear, "When can I take you home and fuck the hell out of you?" He whispered, maybe a little too loudly, but he didn't really care. He rubbed him through the velvet, making him writhe in his chair.  
Joey bit his lip again, and looked at Daniel with pleading eyes, silently asking him to be nice, to not get him too worked up. He put his hand on Daniel's to still it again, but Daniel keep rubbing.  
"Daniel, stop. There are cameras everywhere!" He whispered, and finally Daniel stopped, sliding his hand away from the other boy's crotch, and down his inner thigh, making Joey squirm again as a shiver ran down his spine.  
Daniel sat back in his chair, and moved his hands to his own lap, closing his eyes and trying to will away his erection, wishing that the show was over, deciding he needed to occupy himself with something else, or it was going to be a very long night. 

When they finally walked in to their home at the end of the night, he was ready to go. He had successfully distracted himself earlier by trying to find his queens, and then the Oscars twist ending had effectively taken his mind off his thirst for his boy, but as soon as they'd climbed into the back of that car, it was on.  
As soon as the door closed behind them he shoved Joey into it, grabbing his legs and lifting him off his feet, grinding his hard cock into him, and attacking his mouth with passionate kisses.  
Joey kissed back, returning Daniel's eagerness, and their lips and moved together hungrily.  
Daniel pulled back and moved his mouth to Joey's neck, placing hot, sensual kisses against the smooth warm skin.  
Joey's head was thrown back, eyes closed, breathing heavily from the combination of having his neck kissed, which always drove him crazy, and the friction of their dicks rubbing together, separated only by the taut fabric of their suit pants. "Where are the boys?" He panted.  
"Probably in with my mom," Daniel replied, lips still pressed against Joey's exposed neck.  
Joey jolted his head forward, eyes springing open, "Crap! Your mom! Daniel stop!" He said, pushing Daniel away.  
Daniel put him down and sighed, before grabbing Joey's chin and looking straight into his eyes, using a very commanding voice he said, "Upstairs, now. I'll let the dogs out. You better be naked in bed when I get up there."  
"Yes sir," Joey replied with a coy smile, and Daniel pulled him away from the door and slapped his ass as he walked towards the stairs.

When Daniel walked into the room after he'd let the dogs out he found Joey face down on the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow, and perfect ass on display.  
"That's my good little boy," Daniel said, quickly stripping off his own clothes, and Joey smirked at him, wiggling his booty slightly, seductively. Such a tease.  
Daniel climbed into bed beside him and rubbed his hand over Joey's smooth, soft, ass. He was instantly hard again and ready to go. Tonight was not a night for a lot of foreplay, tonight was not a night for making love. Tonight, all he wanted to do was fuck his sexy boy senseless. 

Hs grabbed the lube and started rubbing it into the other boy's ass, making him squirm and moan as he quickly worked one, then two fingers into his boy's tight ass.  
He grabbed Joey's face again, turning it to kiss him ass he stretched his ass.  
He pulled back, "You ready for me, boy?" He asked.  
"Yes, fuck me please." Joey begged, and Daniel grabbed a pillow, lifted Joey's hips and slid it under him, and then, with one hand on each side of his hips, he thrust into him with no hesitation.  
Joey moaned loudly and thrust his face into the pillows he was gripping, as Daniel picked up punishing pace, fucking him with all the pent up sexual frustration from the night flowing through him.  
Joey whimpered and moaned with every thrust, and pushing back into Daniel, matching his pace.

It didn't take long before Daniel was cumming deep inside his boy, calling out his name and collapsing on top of him. He rolled them into a spooning position and reached around, jerking the other boy's hard cock until he, too, was cumming hard.  
After he was done, Daniel wrapped his boy in his arms and kissed his head, which was slightly damp with sweat.  
"That was amazing," Joey panted, pushing Daniel's arms tightly against his chest, craving the closeness.  
"Yeah, it was. You're always worth the wait, sweet boy." Daniel replied, holding him tight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: "can you write something about Joey filming Escape the Night and Daniel is just amazed by him and they go home and have sweet sex"

The set was fantastic. Daniel wandered around the house admiring the small touches and details the crew had added to make his boy's vision come alive, yet again.  
He ran his hand up the ornate bannister as he walked up the stairs to find Joey, he'd been in a series of meetings this afternoon and left Daniel to walk around and take pictures. He checked the time on his phone again, _He should be done now,_ he thought.  
He walked into the room that they were using for production meetings and found his boy, looking small and nervous, sitting alone in the middle of the big room.  
His hair and makeup were done, and he looked very dapper, very handsome. He smiled when he saw Daniel, and that Daniel could feel the tiny tingle in his chest that he felt nearly every time that Joey smiled at him.  
"Hi," Joey said in a small voice.  
"Hey there, sweet boy." Daniel replied, walking over to him and grabbing his hand to pull him out of his chair. "You look very sexy," he added.  
Joey gave him a shy smile, "Thanks, mister!"  
"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him against his body.  
"A little nervous, but I'm so excited to get started!" Joey said, hugging him back.  
"Everything looks amazing, I'm so proud of you, and your vision. It's going to be amazing." Daniel said, genuinely feeling his heart swell with pride. He grabbed Joey's chin and tilted his head up to kiss him quickly on the lips.  
"Aw, thanks big boy! I hope so!" Joey said. "I guess I should probably get downstairs. I love you..."  
"I love you, too, Joseph. Go slay 'em." Daniel said, giving his boyfriend another kiss before sending him out of the room with a gentle slap on his booty.

For the next several hours Daniel watched in awe as his boy worked. He was so captivated by his creative genius. Not that he could give him all the credit for the production, but he knew that all the big, important things were from the brilliant brain of his handsome boy.  
He really looked great, too. Daniel was taking a lot of pictures and he couldn't help but take countless snaps of his handsome boy in action. How could he be so cute and sexy, so reserved and confident, all at the same time? Daniel was in awe of him.

After several hours they finally wrapped for the night. Daniel was tired but also energized from watching his boy kill it on set. When they got into the back of the car together, he immediately pulled Joey to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Joey settled into him, obviously exhausted. He kissed the top of his head and held him tight while Joey drifted off to sleep.  
When the driver pulled up to their house, Daniel nudged Joey awake and helped him out of the car, holding his hand tight as they walked into the house.  
"C'mon, let's shower," he told him, pulling him up the stairs and towards their bathroom. Joey's eyes were half shut while Daniel pulled his shirt off, "C'mere sleepy boy," he told him, taking off the rest of his clothes and pulling him into the shower.  
Joey's eyes sprung open when the warm water hit his back. "Hi," Joey said, with a sleepy smile, putting his arms around Daniel's neck and pressing their wet, slippery chests together.  
Daniel was instantly turned on, "Oh hey, sexy boy," he said, grabbing a loofah and squeezing a sweet smelling body wash into it, working it into a lather and beginning to rub it up and down Joey's arm.  
Joey smiled at him and let him wash him, fully awake now. Then when Daniel was done, Joey returned the favor, washing Daniel all over, pausing every so often to kiss him playfully.  
When they were both squeaky clean and all dried off, they fell into bed, and Joey immediately curled into Daniel's side. Daniel wrapped one arm around him and hooked a finger under his chin with his other hand, tipping his face up to meet his eyes, "You're so amazing, I love you so much." He told him.  
"Aw, I love you, too." Joey replied, stretching his neck up to kiss him.  
Their lips met and electricity coused through Daniel, his heart ached thinking about how much he really did love him, how proud he was, how lucky he was to have him in his life, to have him to love. He cupped his face with his hand and deepened the kiss, pressing his eyes shut and letting his passion take over.  
Joey matched his kisses, letting their tongues slowly mingle. The kisses were gentle, soft, and sweet, not frantic, but no less passionate.  
Daniel rolled so that Joey was underneath him, and caressed his cheek, staring deeply into his beautiful eyes. He kissed his nose, then his cheek bone, then jaw bone, sliding down his body slightly to kiss his neck.  
Joey let out a tiny moan while Daniel planted sweet kisses down his throat and along his collar bone, before moving back up to his mouth, tenderly kissing his bottom lip.  
Joey squirmed underneath him and Daniel could feel his erection against his stomach. "I want you in me," Joey whispered against his ear, sending shivers down Daniel's spine.  
Daniel nodded, pressing his forehead against Joey's, pausing a moment to get ahold of himself before rolling to the side to get the lube.   
They continued to make out, gently yet passionately, while Daniel got his boy ready.   
"I want you on top," Daniel told him, and Joey nodded, crawling on top and straddling Daniel, leaning down to kiss again before positioning himself and sliding down on Daniel's hard cock.   
Daniel pressed his eyes closed and threw his head back as Joey began to ride him. God, he would never get over how amazing it felt to be nestled deep inside his boy.   
He opened his eyes to look up at Joey, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. He looked so beautiful on top of him, his eyes closed, biting his lip, little moans trickling out of his mouth as he bounced slightly.   
Daniel reached up and rubbed his hands over his beautiful boy's bare chest, down his tummy and then letting them rest on his hips, subtly directing his movements.   
Joey stroked himself while he ground down on Daniel and Daniel couldn't help but just sit back and take in the sight. He never knew he could love someone quite so much.   
It wasn't long before he knew he was close, and he let Joey know.   
"Me too," Joey moaned softly, and soon they were coming together.   
When they were done, Daniel pulled Joey's face to his, giving him a long, slow kiss.  
"I love you so much, my handsome prince." He told him, and Joey smiled again, filling Daniel's heart with so much love, it was almost overwhelming.   
"I love you too, always."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: a cute fic where Daniel is being Joey's daddy and looking after him after sex. Aftercare is super important

Daniel pulled out and Joey immediately collapsed onto the bed on his stomach, panting hard. Daniel dropped down beside him, reaching out for his love and pulling Joey into his arms, wrapping him up tight in his strong embrace and planting soft kisses over his shoulder and the side of his neck. He buried his face in the boy's soft, chestnut brown hair, and inhaled deeply, smelling the smell of Joey's conditioner, and sweat. He loved how his boy smelled, if he could bottle it up so that he could smell it every second of every day he thought that he maybe would.  
He slowly moved his lips to Joey's ear and kissed the outside of it, and illiciting the first response from the smaller boy since he had collapsed in exhaustion. Joey tensed and giggled as his lips tickled his ear. 

"Hey, sweet boy, how're you feeling? Do you need anything?" He said gently into the other boy's ear, his words coming out with his warm breathe, which hit Joey's ear and sent goosebumps scattering up his arm. 

Joey snuggled into Daniel, his eyes closed tight. "Sweeepy," he said in a little voice and Daniel smiled a small smile and kissed the top of his head. Over time, Joey had become pretty good at identifying exactly what he needed most after a particularly intense sexual experience, so Daniel knew that sleep was just what his boy needed right now.

"Okay, sweetie, you sleep. I'll get you cleaned up, okay?" He said, trailing his fingers over the silky soft skin on Joey's naked back, knowing that at this moment Joey couldn't care less about the sticky ejaculated currently drying on his body, but that he would be much happier in the long run to be clean. 

"Thank you, daddy," Joey murmered sleepily against his chest, and moments later Daniel could hear his slow and steady breaths, indicating that he was fast asleep. 

He knew he should get moving, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to let his sleeping boy go quite yet. His chest hurt when he thought about how much he loved Joey, how happy he made him, how everything felt just right with his little boy wrapped in his arms. But eventually he knew he needed to get going. He wanted to get Joey cleaned up, and make him food because he knew he would wake up famished.

Daniel pressed his lips against Joey's forehead. Giving it a slow firm kiss, before working carefully to untangle their entangled limbs. _My cute little monkey boy..._ He thought, smiling to himself as he finally wiggled free.

He walked to the bathroom and returned quickly with a warm damp washcloth. Daniel was glad that Joey slept like a log as he moved the cloth over his body, gently scrubbing off any remnants of their passionate encounter. Daniel smirked, remembering how sexy Joey had looked, all tied up and vulnerable underneath him, then frowned, remembering how rough he'd gone on him. He'd need to remember to double check that his beautiful boy was okay once he woke up from his nap. 

After Joey was nice and clean, he covered him gently with a blanket, grabbing his stuffed shark and putting it in arms reach, before he hustled quickly back to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Now freshly clean himself, he quickly scurried downstairs to make Joey a smoothie and some veggie burgers. He put them on a tray with a fresh cut flowers and carried it all upstairs where his boy was still sleeping peacefully. He set the tray down at the foot of the bed and crawled up next to Joey, he admired him for a moment, he looked so cute clutching on to SharkeeB in his sleep. Daniel gently placed his hand on his bare back and softly rubbed it over his warm skin.

He leaned down to speak with a low voice close to Joey's ear, "Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" He asked.

Joey's squinted through half closed, groggy eyes up at him. "Hungry?" He asked, still getting his bearings straight, then understanding, "Oh yes please, thank you daddy!" He reached his hands out for the food as he sat up on the bed, and Daniel brought him the tray.

As Joey dove into his veggie burgers, Daniel gently rubbed his hand over Joey's smooth back soothingly. "How do you feel, sweetie?" He asked gently.

Joey smiled up at him, and, just as it had every single time since the first day they met, it made his heart glow with love. "I feel great, I promise." He told him, leaning his head against Daniel's shoulder.

Smiling back at him, Daniel wrapped one arm around him and pulled him against his body, kissing him on the top of his head. "You know that I love you, right sweet boy?"

Joey nodded enthusiastically up at him, "Yes, I know," he said, "Always."


	16. Christmas Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked me to write some Christmas themed smut, so here it is!

Daniel slid his big warm hands over Joey's eyes and stepped into him so that his body was pressed firmly against his boyfriend's back.

Joey gave a little jump, he had been deep in thought and was momentarily startled by Daniel’s sudden presence, but, realizing who it was, quickly settled back into him, feeling the comfort of his warm, safe body.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Daniel breathed into his ear, sending shivers through Joey's body and making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Joey sunk his teeth into his soft bottom lip, pressing back harder into Daniel’s body, trying to get as close as he could. “Merry Christmas,” he squeaked back, wishing Daniel’s hands were wrapped around his body instead of pressed tightly over his eyes.

Daniel pressed a kiss against Joey’s earlobe and one more on his neck behind his ear, sending another wave of shivers through Joey's body, before whispering into his ear, “I have one more present for you.”

“More presents?!” Joey asked excitedly and Daniel couldn't help but smile at how cute and purely innocent he sounded in his excitement.

“Mmhmm,” Daniel said, kissing feathery soft kisses down his cute boy’s neck. “But you're going to have to be good, and keep your eyes closed while I get your present. Can you do that?” 

Joey nodded enthusiastically, moving Daniel’s hands with his head as he moved. “Yes, I'll be good!” He added for emphasis. 

“Okay, go sit on the bed, and remember to keep those eyes closed, boy!” Daniel said, taking a step back from Joey and sending him towards their shared bed with a gentle swat on his sweatpant clad bottom. 

Joey obeyed immediately, stumbling towards the bed with his eyes closed, and crawling onto it. He folded his legs into a criss-crossed position in front of him, and sat anxiously waiting.

Daniel didn't have to go far to pull out the bag from behind a conveniently placed box of decorations, but he took his time, moving very quietly as he watched his boy sitting on the bed. Joey was chewing on his bottom lip, and gently tugging on some hairs on his jaw as he waited, and Daniel watched his subtle transition from excited to nervous. His eyebrows knit together in concern and he moved his hands to his lap, nervously wringing them together as he tilted his head to listen for Daniel.

Daniel sucked his lips into his mouth, fighting a smile and trying to remain silent as he watched his silly, nervous boy. He should have stepped forward to take him out of his misery, but he stayed still for another few seconds, curious to see if Joey would crack and open his eyes.

But he was surprised to see that, though clearly anxious, Joey kept his eyes tightly closed the whole time.   
“Daniel?” He said, his voice sounded small and nervous and Daniel immediately felt bad for leaving him like that. He quickly walked forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

“I'm right here,” Daniel said, pressing a kiss to his temple as Joey visibly relaxed and sunk into his familiar arms. Daniel almost felt like abandoning his plans for the evening, thinking instead that maybe it would be better to spend the night with his sweet boy wrapped up in his arms, giving him gentle kisses and keeping him safe and warm. 

Then Joey spoke excitedly again, “Can I open my eyes? Where's my present?” He nearly bounced on the bed in his renewed excitement, the nervousness from the past few minutes completely swept away. “I was really good! I didn't peek even once!”

Daniel couldn't help but smile, and shake his head at his adorably silly boyfriend. He kissed his cheek before assuring him, “I know, you were really good.”

Joey grinned, putting both hands in front of him expectantly, “Present now?” He asked. 

Daniel reached down beside him, picking up the festive gift bag and placing it in Joey’s waiting hands. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Joey slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a little as he adjusted to the low light in the room. He looked down at the red and green gift bag in his hands, and flipped over the little paper tag on the side.

“Naughty or nice? <3 D,” it read. Joey bit his lip again before shooting Daniel a flirty glance.“Naughty,” he said.

Daniel laughed, “Good answer, go on, get opening, boy!”

Joey grinned and pulled several pieces of tissue paper out of the bag before he reached the first item. When he pulled the pair or bright turquoise backless briefs out of the bag he rolled his eyes hard at Daniel. “Of course. Of course you would get me these…” he said, trying to hold back a smile as he narrowed his eyes at his smirking boyfriend.

Daniel squeezed him tight, “C'mon! They're going to look so hot on you! You know they will!” Joey rolled his eyes playfully again while Daniel continued, “Oh, did I mention that we’re going to use all of these tonight? No ifs, ands, or buts! Well…” he took the underwear out of Joey’s hands and joked, “actually, yes, there will be butts…” He laughed, emphasizing the backlessness of the briefs. 

Joey shoved him away with one hand playfully, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was also smirking. The weight of the bag in his lap told him there were more items to be found, so he reached in again and pulled out a pair of padded leather handcuffs. The smirk wiped off his face and he went back to biting his bottom lip, sexy images flying through his mind. 

Daniel shrugged, “You did choose naughty, after all, naughty boys need to be all tied up.”

Joey laughed and rolled his eyes again, “and what would you have done if I had chosen nice?”

“I know you better than that,” Daniel said, making a kissy face at him. 

Joey ran a finger over the soft padding of one of the cuffs, imagining how it would feel to have them around his wrists. 

“So you won't hurt yourself pulling this time,” Daniel said, grabbing one of Joey’s hands and pulling his slim wrist to his mouth and giving it a soft kiss. Joey gave him a small smile and returned to his bag, fishing around for the final item. He soon pulled out a soft black sleep mask.

“It’s one of the really good ones that blocks out all the light,” Daniel said, taking it from his hands and pressing it over Joey’s eyes to demonstrate.

Joey laughed nervously, “Okay, but you gotta warn me about stuff! I don't wanna be scared!” 

Daniel pulled him against his body again, kissing the top of his head and running his hand through the hair on the back of his head. “Don't worry, you have to trust me, nothing bad will happen to you. But if you get too nervous you can tell me and we'll take it off, okay?”

Joey, once again, bit down on his bottom lip apprehensively, but he nodded his head. He trusted Daniel with his body. He knew he'd never do anything that Joey wouldn't love. 

“Okay, you ready? Go out those sexy undies on, boy!” Daniel said, standing and pulling Joey to his feet as well. Before letting him go, he cupped his cheeks in both his hands and sweetly kissed his lips. “I love you so much,” he told him.

Joey smiled back at him, “I love you, too,” he said, and walked towards the bathroom.

**********************************************

Joey was stretched out on his back, with the mask firmly over his eyes, blocking out every ounce of light. Naked, except for the tight, bright blue briefs, and with his arms above his head as Daniel gently strapped his wrists into the cuffs. When Daniel was done, Joey gave the cuffs a tentative pull, testing them out, and finding there to be very little wiggle room. 

He jumped as he felt Daniel’s hand slide up his bare torso. “You okay, sweetie?” Daniel asked gently, slowly moving his hand over Joey’s chest, soothing him.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Joey assured him, “Just a little jumpy.”

“Okay, three rules, 1. Tell me if you are uncomfortable so I can fix it, 2. Trust me, and 3. Keep your hands above your head, just like this.” He said, grabbing one of the cuffs and pressing it into the mattress above Joey’s head for emphasis. 

Joey nodded, though he wasn't so sure that he would be able to stick to rule number 3, but he would do his best. Daniel took his comforting hand off of his chest, and Joey missed it immediately. He licked his lips, a little nervous, but mostly excited for whatever Daniel had in store for him. 

He waited, his skin buzzing with anticipation, having no idea where Daniel would touch first. He was painfully hard, but he had a feeling that would not be Daniel’s first destination. First he would tease him a bit, and Joey braced himself for the gentle torture, but nothing came.

"This is even worse torture!" He thought, willing Daniel to touch him somewhere, anywhere! He could feel the mattress shift beside him, but still no touch, no kisses, he was going to go crazy.

His scalp tingled and shivers shot down his arms as spine as Daniel breathed into his ear, “You're so beautiful, perfect boy,” he whispered, and Joey couldn't help but let a small whine escape from the back of his throat. His heart was warm with love, and he was trembling in anticipation as he finally felt Daniel’s lips on his cheek bone. He kissed down his cheek and Joey so badly wanted to reach down and wrap his arms around Daniel’s neck and pull him in for a kiss, but he resisted. He shivered as Daniel kissed down his neck at the same time as he ran his fingertips down the soft flesh on the underside of his arms, caressing, but almost tickling. 

Daniel continued the slow, torturous movements down his body, pausing to focus his lips and fingers on different pieces of skin, it was driving Joey crazy, in the best way. The path was predictable and Joey’s dick was straining against the fabric of his new underwear in anticipation of being the next thing touched, but to his dismay, he was told to turn over instead. 

He whined, but quickly obeyed, rolling over, being careful to keep his hands above his head the whole time. He wiggled, trying to build some friction against his neglected cock, and he could hear Daniel chuckle at him, but he didn't care, he was nearly shaking with need.

Daniel rubbed both hands over his bare ass, gently kneading the soft flesh with his fingertips.

“These really do look so sexy on you,” he said, sweeping a finger under the waistband of his new undies.

Joey was about to say thank you, when his words were cut off by Daniel’s tongue on his hole. Instead of the words, a long stream of whimpers and little moans flowed out of his mouth, as Daniel went to work with his tongue, driving him absolutely crazy. He strained against his cuffs and grabbed a handful of sheets, wanting badly to reach between his legs and give himself some relief while Daniel expertly ate his ass. 

Then, as suddenly as he had begun, Daniel’s mouth was gone and Joey let out a little whine, craving more, needing release.

“Please?” was all that he could say, and he could hear Daniel laugh, then he felt his large hands on his shoulders, then massaging down his back. It felt wonderful, but it wasn't what Joey needed. He whined again, but Daniel continued massaging his back. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Daniel told him to roll over again, and he jumped when he felt the cold lube against his hole, he sighed contentedly, knowing he was soon going to get at least one thing that he desperately needed right now. 

But Daniel wasn't done teasing him, he could feel him rubbing the head of his dick over his slick hole, but he wasn't pushing it in. 

“Please?” He begged again, “Please? I need you inside me.” With that, Daniel leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, while he finally pushed inside. 

Joey moaned into Daniel’s mouth, the pleasure of fullness overwhelming him. He brought his arms down to wrap around Daniel’s neck and Daniel immediately stopped moving. 

“Oh no, naughty boy!” Daniel said, grabbing his wrists and pushing them back over his head, pinning them down and not letting go, as he started rocking back into him. 

Joey’s upper body was completely immobilized, but he was able to wrap his legs around Daniel’s waist, and pull him in deeper with every thrust. 

Their lips and tongues clashed together in hot, needy, passionate kisses, and Joey couldn't be held responsible for the sounds he was making in between kisses. With his sight completely taken away, he felt he could almost feel everything a little more clearly, his whole body felt sensitive as Daniel continued to thrust into him. He felt so close to him, with his legs tightly wrapped around him, clinging to him for dear life as pleasure shot through him over and over. 

Soon, almost too soon, because Joey felt like he could keep going like this forever, Daniel released his hands and broke free of the grip that Joey had on him with his legs, and Joey whimpered as he was suddenly empty again. 

“Open your mouth,” Daniel said and Joey immediately obeyed, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue as the warm, salty substance hit his tongue and cheeks. He licked his lips and swallowed savoring the taste of Daniel, and the sounds of his pleasure as he came.

Next, he felt Daniel’s strong, warm body press beside him as he finally eased down his underwear and began stroking his aching and neglected dick. Daniel enveloped his lips in a kiss as he stroked him until he too was coming, throwing his head back and moaning in absolute pleasure. 

Daniel kissed him again, before moving up to release his wrists from the cuffs, and take off his mask. He sat up against the headboard and gathered Joey into his arms. Joey nuzzled against his strong chest, panting softly, completely exhausted as Daniel soothingly ran his hands through his hair.

“I love you,” Joey said, relaxing into his boyfriend's arms, completely content.

“And I love you,” Daniel replied back, hugging him tightly against his chest. “Want to go take a shower?”

Joey nodded sleepily, and slowly climbed off the bed. “I guess I can't include these things in my ‘What I Got for Christmas Haul,’” Joey joked happily. 

“Nope, these are just for us,” Daniel said with a smile, taking Joey’s hand and leading him towards the bathroom.


End file.
